


Chocolates en Braile

by gemini_in_tauro



Series: gem's Valentines collection [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: AU, Gakuen, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_in_tauro/pseuds/gemini_in_tauro
Summary: Ya sea en San Valentín, Cumpleaños, Navidad o ninguno. Un chocolate siempre será la llave a sus corazones. No importa si es pequeño, ni si es malo. Un regalo ideal es lo que das.(Día 1/11 del especial de San Valentín)





	Chocolates en Braile

**Author's Note:**

> \- no tengo un certificado en oftamología, lo que sé de cosas bobas relacionadas con los ojos sólo lo sé de mis visitas cada que me cambian el aumento. No sé si cosas así pasan en la vida real.  
> \- la mayoría de edad en Japón es a los 20, y se les hace una celebración correspondiente.  
> \- no estoy segura de si en las universidades de Japón cuenten con unidades internas de protección civil en las que los alumnos se ofrecen de voluntarios.  
> \- no, tampoco sé de gastronomía ni de sus cursos.  
> \- no conozco un trabajo alternativo ideal para Jabu(se retiró y tiene un caballo, pero ¿y en un universo en el que no es caballero?), ni para Hyoga (sí, es barman en Ep. G, pero además de eso... no tengo muchas referencias).  
> \- Let's imagine a world in which Jabu doesn't call Hyoga Gaijin, ok?
> 
> Para finalizar, este Oneshot participa en el Ficsotón especial de San Valentín en el foro de Saint Seiya Yaoi

"Hyo, ¿hiciste ya tu parte del proyecto?”  
  
**“Claro lo deje en la cocina de mi depa. Sabes donde esta la llave, no? Busca en el refri”**  
  
Lo ve sentado en la cocina de Hyoga, leyendo.  
  
Jabu había ido al departamento de su amigo con el propósito de recoger el proyecto que les habían dejado en la clase de Química y Gastronomía VI (en esta ocasión les habían pedido que prepararan unos curiosos postres), y terminó encontrándose con este chico que no reconocía ni un ápice.  
  
—Hyoga, si vienes para insistir que salga contigo quiero que sepas que…  
  
Las palabras habían salido de sus labios mientras comenzaba a girarse. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente sus ojos se habían centrado en quien llegaba, Jabu pudo notar que un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.  
  
—Ah… perdona —dijo antes de reajustar sus lentes (cosa que apenas notó Jabu que poseía) y pasaba una mano por su cuello, nervioso—. Creí que eras Hyoga por… no importa. Con permiso.  
  
Y antes de que Jabu pudiera preguntarle qué es lo que pasaba con él, el chico tomó el libro que parecía estar leyendo (Química Fisiológica) y se fue de la habitación sin dirigirle otra mirada al recién aparecido.  
  
Jabu se encogió de hombros y abrió el frigorífico, tomó los postres que su amigo había preparado y salió del depa, dejando las llaves donde mismo las había recogido.  
  
.  
  
—Hyo, ¿quién era el chico que estaba en tu departamento?  
  
Estando más tarde en la clase, y después de haber expuesto sus alimentos (y recibido la calificación aprobatoria del profesor, bendito sea Dios), recordó el pequeño incidente que había ocurrido aquella misma mañana.  
  
—¿Eh?  
  
—Tímido, cabello castaño, de lentes de botella… estaba en tu cocina, leyendo.  
  
—Ah, Shun. Sí, ¿qué con él?  
  
Jabu sonrió.  
  
—No, nada. Escuché que querías salir con él.  
  
Hyoga se encogió de hombros y se puso las gafas, fingiendo leer las instrucciones, tomó un vaso de precipitado y lo llenó hasta 60ml con vinagre.  
  
—Es una broma entre él y yo.  
  
El castaño rodó los ojos.  
  
—Llevo cuatro semestres estudiando las mismas materias que tú, no me mientas, Denebo.  
  
—Ya luego te cuento. Te recuerdo que las verduras no se cocen solas, así que comienza a trabajar con ellas, sólo tenemos hora y media para preparar todo el platillo.  
  
Jabu se hizo el desentendido, y tomó una zanahoria, la cual desinfectó, cortó a trozos y después puso en una cacerola. Ya luego obtendría los detalles jugosos de parte del roomie de Hyoga (después de todo, Ikki adoraba burlarse con él de Hyoga).  
  


* * *

  
Saliendo de la última clase de la semana, ambos jóvenes se fueron a comer un ramen que cada invierno frecuentaban al menos cuatro veces al mes. Esta vez Jabu se había ofrecido a pagar por ambos platos, así que Hyoga gustoso había aceptado acompañarlo.  
  
—En lo que esperamos a que nos toque el turno, cuéntame qué pasó en la mañana.  
  
Hyoga comenzó a musitar cosas en ruso, cosa que hizo que el otro sonriera para sí. Jabu negó con la cabeza.  
  
—Amigo mío, aunque digas que mi madre es un sabueso no dejaré de insistir. Vamos, escúpelo.  
  
Antes de ser obligado moralmente a responder, les llegaron con ambos platos. Hyoga tomó los palillos.  
  
—Si me termino mi ramen antes que tú no lo haré.  
  
Sin darle tiempo de pensar al otro, comenzó a devorar los fideos. Jabu soltó un suspiro, pidió un vaso de agua (de vez en vez recordaba un pequeño cartoon de un gato que veía de niño sobre el fideo, y se preguntaba qué pasaría si un gato realmente atendiera un puesto de ramen). Pasó menos de un minuto y medio antes de que su amigo el extranjero se terminara sus fideos y le hiciera caras de “¡ajá, te gané!” mientras se alejaba del puesto diciéndole “que le esperaba afuera”.  
  
Ya otro día se enteraría.  
  
.  
  
Sucedía que Shun, el chico que había visto en el departamento de Hyoga, estaba, al igual que él, en la brigada de protección civil de su escuela.  
  
O al menos, parecía querer unirse.  
  
—¿Tu nombre? —el jefe de los brigadistas, Shura, estaba observando una tabla con el nombre de todos los aspirantes este mismo semestre mientras anotaba los que se estaban presentando.  
  
—Kido Shun.  
  
Ambos nombres fueron lo que le llamaron la atención al castaño, tanto por el apellido como por el nombre que estaba dando. Tardó cerca de cinco minuto que perseguía su amigo y el roomie del mismo, tenían el mismo apellido.  
  
Y estaban en la misma escuela.  
  
Y eran amigos de Hyoga.  
  
.  
  
—¿Has probado los licuados que venden aquí a cuatro calles?  
  
Después de la primera sesión del menor como brigadista, Jabu se ofreció a acompañarlo hasta su casa (donde sea que quedase) ya que este era un amigo de Hyoga y como un “senpai” era su deber cuidar de él siendo el menor.  
  
—No realmente, apenas llevo tres semanas aquí y con todo el movimiento que hay del primer primer semestre no he tenido tiempo de… —notando que estaba alargando su discurso, se puso una mano en el cuello, avergonzado—… no, no he ido.  
  
Jabu asintió con la cabeza.  
  
—¿Por qué no vamos, entonces?  
  
Shun asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a seguirlo al local. No era precisamente un sitio en el que venden exclusivamente licuados, era una cafetería temática. No era de todo color rosa, pero tenía a muchos cosplayers dentro. Shun arqueó una ceja, entre sorprendido y encantado con el lugar.  
  
—No sabía que te gustaran las cafeterías temáticas.  
  
Jabu se encogió de hombros.  
  
—Ofrecen mucho mejor que un Starbucks, además, sólo llevamos media hora conversando. No creo haber consolidado una buena amistad, ¿qué hay de ti?  
  
Shun negó con la cabeza.  
  
—No pareces el tipo de persona que le gusten las cosas lindas, es todo.  
  
—Todos tenemos nuestro lado sensible, no lo niego.  
  
Siguieron haciendo bromas de ese tipo en lo que llegaba una mesera, les tomaba su orden y continuaba zigzagueando por el local hasta que llegaran sus bebidas. A mitad de su batido de fresa (sobre el que Shun siguió haciéndole broma) un pensamiento surcó su mente, al tiempo que observaba al menor irse a contestar una llamada entrante de Ikki.  
  
Quizá Hyoga tenga razón de gustar de Shun.  
  
Pero sólo es una posibilidad.  
  


* * *

  
Por alguna forma, al igual que él, Shun decidió meterse en la brigada de primeros auxilios. Cuando le preguntó su razón, el menor observó el suelo y con una sonrisa nerviosa soltó un suspiro.  
  
—Quiero encontrar una forma de ayudar a los demás. Inicialmente, quería ser médico, pero aunque me realicen la operación será imposible que mi vista sea lo suficientemente buena como para ayudar a las personas. Si al menos puedo realizar maniobras de primeros auxilios, me daré por servido.  
  
Jabu no creía que los ojos de Shun tuvieran algo de malo. Sí, usaba lentes de fondo de botella, pero si no mal recordaba, con la operación los ojos son capaces de ver perfectamente. No podía decir por experiencia propia que era verdad, pero tenía profesores que habían recuperado su vista sin ningún problema.  
  
¿Por qué no podría entonces hacerlo también Shun?  
  


* * *

  
—¿Y cuándo tendrás la operación?  
  
Estaban en el departamento de Shun. El semestre estaba prácticamente acabado para Jabu, así que se dedicaba a prestarle su ayuda a Shun a estudiar para sus exámenes (¿quién diría que el menor terminaría escogiendo la carrera de gastronomía también?)  
  
Shun en respuesta se acomodó los lentes, desviando la vista hacia sus apuntes.  
  
—Será una semana después del cumpleaños de papá. Oficialmente, no soy mayor de edad hasta septiembre, pero viendo mi caso el oftalmólogo hizo una excepción conmigo y dijeron que con el permiso de mi padre al igual que mi propia autorización podría.  
  
Jabu asintió con la cabeza.  
  
—¿Y cuándo será el cumpleaños de tu papá?  
  
—Um… 5 de febrero.  
  
Jabu asintió con la cabeza.  
  
—Me aseguraré de venir, entonces.  
  
Shun agitó varias veces las manos en frente de sí.  
  
—¡N-No es necesario que hagas eso!  
  


* * *

  
A pesar de la insistencia del menor, Jabu se presentó en la residencia el día señalado. Iba con lo que consideraba ropa casual y un regalo apropiado para una persona como el padre de Shun.  
  
Aquella siendo la primera vez que había visto al padre de Shun (según el menor había estado todo invierno en América), intentó provocar una impresión de que era un buen ejemplo. Shun le ayudó con ello, diciendo que había sido él quien le había ayudado con el primer semestre y en este momento le estaba asesorando en su segundo.  
  
El hombre se retiró después de dos horas y media, argumentando que iba a visitar a su madre (aparentemente había caído enferma), y dijo que lamentaba tener que retirarse.  
  
La madre de Shun, cálida como las anteriores veces en las que había visitado a la casa, le ofreció disculpas nuevamente y preguntándole si no quería quedarse a dormir.  
  
—No me gustaría ser una molestia, señora Kido.  
  
—No es ningún problema. La cama de Ikki sigue aquí, así que cuando te entre sueño puedes usarla.  
  
Jabu observó a Shun, como pidiéndole que le ayudara. Shun por su parte, fingió demencia y subió a los escalones.  
  
.  
  
—Adelante, búrlate.  
  
Shun estaba viéndolo pasmado. Tenía una mano en la boca y después de unos segundos Jabu vio que arrugaba los ojos y después de unos segundos soltaba una risa.  
  
—Ja, ja.  
  
—Perdón es que… pfff.  
  
—¿Te recuerdo quién me lo entregó?  
  
—¿Te recuerdo quién aceptó la petición de mamá?  
  
Jabu soltó un suspiro y volvió a ver a la camisa que tenía.  
  
—¿Y por qué tienes esta ropa? ¿No es algo… aniñada?  
  
—Alguien una vez me dijo, “todos tenemos nuestro lado sensible”.  
  
.  
  
No estaba seguro de qué es lo que lo había despertado. Se giró y notó que la cama de Shun estaba vacía. Arqueó una ceja y después sintió la brisa nocturna (la razón por la que había despertado), e intrigado se levantó y fue a cerrar el balcón.  
  
Notó que Shun estaba fuera, tomó una manta y se la puso en los hombros. El chico no se vio sorprendido por la cobija en sus hombros, pero la tomó con una mano y se cubrió mejor.  
  
—¿Pensando en cómo pasarás el semestre?  
  
—Intentando acostumbrarme a no utilizar los lentes.  
  
Jabu miró al cielo. Japón no era una nación libre de contaminación lumínica, pero eso no les impedía ver a la Luna posarse sobre la magnífica ciudad.  
  
—¿La puedes ver? A la Luna, digo.  
  
—Sin los lentes, es una mancha borrosa. Me encandila en menos de cinco segundos.  
  
—Debe ser… pesado.  
  
Shun descendió la mirada, y balanceó sus pies.  
  
—Todo eso cambiará, es decir, mi vista no será una vista 20/20, pero me servirá para el resto de la vida.  
  
El chef asintió con la cabeza. No sabía exactamente qué responderle a su amigo, nada además de desearle buena suerte en la operación (y el hacerlo sonaba como si una parte suya quería que fuese mal).  
  
—Nii-san dijo que te irás a Francia después del Ohanami.  
  
Jabu se quedó en silencio.  
  
—Sí. Me ofrecieron ser parte de una empresa multinacional. Vieron mi buena nota en francés en la escuela, supongo. Me gusta la comida de aquí, y los eventos a los que me ofrezco participar son de las mejores experiencias que he tenido, pero… hay muchos lugares que quiero conocer.  
  
Shun asintió con la cabeza.  
  
—¿Sabes? Cuando me pusieron aumento por primera vez… estaba tan asustado… que creí que antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad me quedaría ciego —pasó una de sus manos por su ojo, y soltó un suspiro nostálgico—. Hasta el doctor había admitido que era demasiado y que avanzaba demasiado rápido para alguien de mi edad. Y… quise no sentirme tan indefenso cuando el día llegara.  
  
Con la mano que en ningún momento había subido, le pasó a Jabu un trozo de papel con lo que inicialmente parecían ser perforaciones. Después Jabu se dio cuenta de que no lo eran perforaciones, sino que era…  
  
—Sistema braile.  
  
Shun asintió con la cabeza.  
  
—¿Me lo leerías?  
  
Aunque sabía que no podía ver su rostro del todo claro, el menor le sonrió y tomó el trozo de papel en sus manos.  
  
—Es un poema en inglés… y es algo cursi…  
  
—Todas las personas tenemos nuestro lado sensible.  
  
El menor rodó los ojos (señal que Jabu tomó como algo positivo) y se aclaró la garganta. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la hoja, a pesar de que era su dedo el que realmente leía lo que había escrito en ella.  
  
— _Wheter be Valentine, Birthday, Christmas, even neither of those. A chocolate will always be the key to their hearts, no matter how little, no matter how awful. A perfect present it is what you present._  
  
Soltó un suspiro, y ahora sus ojos estaban concentrados en la Luna.  
  
—Es… ridículo, ya te lo dije.  
  
—Pero es en algo en lo que crees, ¿no?  
  
—… pero no lo único.  
  
—Ilumíname, entonces.  
  
Los ojos de Shun descendieron levemente, no sin antes soltar un suspiro. Jabu estaba esperando paciente por su respuesta, y después de unos segundos se encontró con Shun rápidamente tomándolo del cuello y besándolo. Siguiendo un impulso justo como el otro lo había hecho, se dejó llevar y terminado este junto sus frentes.  
  
—Confío en que tu vista estará perfecta después de la operación.  
  


* * *

  
No le permitieron pasar a la habitación de Shun sinó hasta dos días después de la operación. Llegó a la casa y su madre mencionó que estaba en su habitación. Tocó la puerta, y recibiendo el visto bueno para entrar abrió la puerta.  
  
Lo primero que notó es que la habitación estaba oscura. Por el bulto en la cama de Shun, asumió que éste estaba ahí.  
  
—¿Puedo encender la luz?  
  
—Adelante.  
  
Cuando todo fue más claro, notó que Shun recorría con un dedo suyo un texto en braile. Sintió un nudo formarse en su estómago.  
  
—¿Falló? —inquirió intentando no sonar desesperanzado, al tiempo que se apoyaba en un extremo de la cama del menor. Shun se encogió de hombros.  
  
—No lo sé todavía.  
  
—¿No has intentado abrir los ojos, acaso?  
  
Shun negó con la cabeza.  
  
—No importa, vine a traerte esto.  
  
Sabiendo que Shun no podía adivinar lo que traía, se lo entregó en las manos. El menor estuvo toqueteando el objeto con sus manos, delineando los bordes con sus dedos.  
  
—Una caja con forma de… ¿son chocolates?  
  
—Feliz 14 de febrero —Jabu hizo manos de jazz y se acercó más al menor—. No estaba muy seguro de cuál sería tu sabor favorito, así que preparé cierta cantidad de cada uno de los cuatro genéricos.  
  
—Es chocolate blanco —admitió el menor mientras abría la caja. Jabu tomó su mano y la guió hasta el área donde estaban. Shun lo tomó y metió la mitad en su boca y la mitad la dejó al aire libre. Jabu tuvo que observarlo tres veces antes de comprender qué es lo que intentaba, y aunque avergonzado, se acercó y tomó el otro lado del chocolate.  
  
No habían realmente establecido el suelo en el que estaban pisando. Sin embargo, ese era un momento que no lo necesitaba. Shun se alejó de él un poco, relamiéndose los labios.  
  
—¿Hmmm?  
  
—Sólo… observa.  
  
Shun acercó sus manos a los vendajes que cubrían sus ojos. Con cuidado, fue removiendo la venda y cuando sus ojos estuvieron a la intemperie, comenzó a parpadear. Lentamente, fue abriendo los ojos, y aunque tuvo que entrecerrarlos para que no entrara mucha luz a través de ellos, al posarse en él sonrió.  
  
Posó una mano en su mejilla, parpadeando varias veces.  
  
—Te veo… perfectamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Yey, oficialmente soy quien estrena el ficsotón. ¿Qué mejor forma que con ellos dos? No pude evitarlo.
> 
> (la trama es algo shitty, pero eso es punto y aparte).
> 
> Me esperaré a ver el resto de los aportes, ñaca ñaca.  
> —gem—


End file.
